Some thoughts
by jedioprime
Summary: Darth Vader's thoughts after confronted Luke at Bespin, and before they meet with the emperor.


Darth Vader was all alone in his dark room. Thinking about what had happened the previous day. He had told Luke he was his father. He had gotten Luke to come to Bespin by kidnapping his friends Han Solo and Leia Organa. Darth Vader had fought him, and tried to get him to fall into the carbonate. But, his plan had failed. Eventually he had been able to cut Luke's hand off. He couldn't get the face Luke made out of his head. The look of pure disgust, he had been horrified. Luke must really really hate him. But, he had to admit Luke did have some reasons to hate his father. He had killed Obi-wan Kenobi, put his best friend Han into carbonate freezing, tortured tons of rebels, and he told the stormtroopers to kill Luke's aunt and uncle. But, still he was still devastated that Luke had turned away from him.

"Why does everyone seem to turn on me? Obi-wan, the Jedi council, Padme, Palptine would eventually turn on me once he found someone more powerful to be his apprentice, and now Luke has turned on me" he thought to himself.

Maybe, just maybe Luke would like him more if he didn't torture as many rebels. Then suddenly he had a vision.

_Luke had just cut off Darth Vader's hand. Luke started talking to the emperor._

"_You've failed your highness; I am a Jedi like my father before me"_

"_So be it, Jedi"_

_Palptine hit him with lightning, he was slowly killing Luke, and after a few seconds Palptine stopped._

"_Now young Skywalker, you will die"_

_And, after he said that he hit Luke with some more lightning. Luke started calling out to his father._

"_Father, help me!" Luke cried._

_Darth Vader looked at Palptine then at Luke then back at Palptine, Darth Vader decided to save his son, he picked up the emperor and threw him off the deck. Killing Palptine, Luke went over to Darth Vader and started taking him to his ship. Then when Luke got to his ship Darth Vader said something to his son._

"_Luke take this helmet off that I may see you with my own eyes"_

"_But, you'll die"_

"_There's nothing that can stop that now"_

Then the vision ended, he had seen how he was going to die. Luke had tried to save him, which must mean Luke had forgiven him. And, he would die killing the man he had been serving for the last 20 years. Just because of his love for his son. Then he thought he would have killed Palptine if he was killing him with his sith lightning. He started thinking about more positive things that would happen if this vision came true. Maybe Luke hadn't turned on his father after all. Darth Vader realized that if this vision was true, then Luke would turn him to the light side again. When would this vision happen, secretly he hoped it would happen soon. But, he knew it would take a while for Luke to get used to the idea the greatly feared and powerful and deadly Darth Vader was his father. Darth Vader tried getting some sleep. Then the captain came in the room, interrupting his sleep. Which angered Darth Vader quite a bit.

"My lord, the emperor has contacted us; he wants you to get to Coruscant as fast as possible"

"Fine, just leave as soon as possible or your head will be a decoration for my room!" he yelled.

The captain left very quickly. Hoping not to suffer Darth Vader's wrath. He tried getting more sleep once the captain left but he just couldn't. He stood up, wondering if he should tell Palptine.

"No, he'll kill Luke if he found out; I just can't let that happen"

Darth Vader got up and walked out into the hall. An Imperial officer walked up to him.

"My Lord we have not found to secret rebel base yet"

"WHAT!" Darth Vader wanted to find Luke as soon as possible, that's all he cared about at the moment. He didn't care about the other rebels trying to destroy the empire.

"I'm terribly sorry My Lord"

"Sorry won't find the rebel base" Darth Vader choked him with the force until all life left the poor soldier, he just kept walking down the hall. Darth Vader started thinking about how he got trained. He had killed Obi-wan before he had the chance to train his son.

"There must be another Jedi!" he realized. He immediately contacted Palptine.

"Master I sense another Jedi"

"I have not sensed anything are you sure?"  
"How else could Skywalker get trained in the ways of the force?"

"You might be right, I'll send some stormtroopers to the planets near the place your at"

"Yes, Master"

Darth Vader went back to his room, to try getting to sleep again, this time he did fall asleep.

(Many days later)

Darth Vader had just captured his, Luke Skywalker. They were going up the elevator to meet the emperor. Luke was being really quiet, this made Darth Vader nervous. Darth Vader was thinking about his vision, was it supposed to happen today? Was he going to turn to the light side? He wanted it to happen today, he had wanted to turn for a long time. But, something just hadn't let him. Maybe his son was supposed to help him turn and that was why he was still a sith.

"We are almost there" Darth Vader told Luke.

Luke remained silent. Darth Vader wondered if Luke was nervous too, for all Luke knew the emperor would kill as soon as he got off the elevator. He would kill the emperor if he tried killing Luke. Darth Vader cared about Luke more then the stupid emperor. He was very proud of Luke; Luke was quite brave, and very powerful. He hoped Luke wouldn't make the same mistake he did, by giving in to the dark side. Then the elevator doors opened. They both walked out.


End file.
